maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2: Ancient Ruins
The Mystic known as ThorWolvieGambit has revealed the location of the 2nd Mystic, Truelegden. His location is none other than, Ancient Rome. Reward - Truelegden/Hero Mission 1: You got to be Kidding Joker has taken control of the Gothem City bank while Batman was in Jerusalem after Ra's a Ghul, so Nightwing goes to intercept the robbery Goons *Cybugs *Blazes *Changelings Mini-Bosses *'Two-Face' *Team Up: Nightwing Boss *'The Joker' *Team-Up: Nightwing Potential Rewards: Talented Augmented Iso-8, The Killing Joke Challenge Mode Potential Rewards: Talented Augmented Iso-8, The Final Joke Heroic Battle Pyro vs Olaf Heroic Battle/LordRemiem Deploys 2 Any, 1 Bruiser, Olaf/TWG Mission 2 - It's a me! Batman has tracked down Ra's a Ghul to the Mushroom Kingdom? He has been intercepted by Bowser and his little goons Goons *Cybugs *Flying Cybug *Maggie Bodyguard Mini-Bosses *''' Goomba King''' *Team Up: Batman Boss *'Bowser' *Team Up: Batman Potential Rewards - Darked Augmented Iso-8, Turtle Spike Challenge Mode Potential Rewards - Darked Augmented Iso-8, Sharpened Turtle Spike Heroic Battle Engineer vs Iron Man & War Machine Heroic Battle/LordRemiem Deploys 1 Any, 1 Infiltrator, Michael Bay Mission 3 - Go! The H.I.V.E. have attacked Jump City. The Teen Titans need help to defeat the H.I.V.E. Goons *Reaver *Jailbird *Maggia Hitman Mini-Boss *'Mammoth' *Team Up: Cyborg Boss *'Jinx' *Team Up: Cyborg Potential Rewards - Savy Augmented Iso-8, Faulty Wired Handgun Challenge Mode Potential Rewards - Savy Augmented Iso-8, Fixed Wired Handgun Heroic Battle Heroic Battle - Goldberg/Tavarich Vs Charlie-27/Jacky 50A Deploys Thor, Skaar, 1 Bruiser, 1 Infiltrator. Mission 4 - Crazy Dark Side The Empire is attacking the Land of Ooo. Finn is trying to contain them, but the "Troopers are continueing to advance. Goons *Storm Troopers Mini-Bosses *'The Secret Apprentice' *Team Up - Finn *'Lex Luthur' *Team Up - Finn Boss *'Darth Vader' *Team Up - Finn Potential Rewards - Heroic Augmented Iso-8, Ooo Bomb Challenge Mode Potential Rewards - Heroic Augmented Iso-8, Advanced Ooo Bomb Heroic Battle Shazam v. Superman Heroic Battle Deploys Iron Man, Dazzle the Shadow Priest, Blaster, Generalist, Any Mission 5 - Time is Money Goons *Stormtroopers *Tusken Raiders Mini-Bosses *'Boba Fett.' *Team Up - Starfire(Optional) *'Discord' *Team Up - Starfire(Optional) Boss *'Jango Fett' *Team Up - Starfire Reward - Extra-terrastral Augmented Iso-8, The Bounty Challenge Mode Rewards - Extra-terrastral Augmented Iso-8, The Clone's Bounty Epic Boss *''' Nightmare Moon''' *Team Up - Eminem(Optional) Reward - Rapping Augmented Iso-8, Old Nightmare Challenge Mode Rewards - Rapping Augmented Iso-8, The New Nightmare Heroic Battle Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver vs. Ultron Deploys Molly Hayes, Moon Knight, Harley Quinn(Shadow's), One Bruiser, 2 Any Premium Mission 6 - Beastly Goons *Prizoners *Test Subjects. Mini-Bosses *'Mysterio' *Team Up - Beast Boy(Optional) *'Joker' *Team Up - Beast Boy(Optional) Boss *'Discord' *Team Up - Beast Boy(and Deadpool) Reward - Doggy Augmented Iso-8, DP and BB's Friendship Branclets Challenge Mode Rewards - Doggy Augmented Iso-8, Cyborg's Jealousy Epic Boss *'Doomsday' *Team Up - Superman Reward - Kryptonian Augmented Iso-8, SuperDoom Challenge Mode Reward - Kryptonian Augmented Iso-8, All-New SuperDoom Heroic Battle Black Widow vs. Falcon and Constrictor Deploys Pinky Pie, Batman, Deadpool, One Scrapper, One Tactician, 1 Any. Category:Chapter Category:Non-Marvel Category:DC Comics Category:Star Wars Category:Adventure Time